1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a connection between an intake end of a discharge pipe and an outlet end of a connecting curve of a water toilet.
2. Prior Art
It is known that toilet systems with water flushing must be connected to a discharge pipe of a waste-disposal line for carrying off the flushing water following a flushing procedure. The flushing water passes through a siphon, and finally through a connecting curve into a discharge pipe. The connecting curve can be a component of the toilet bowl, or it can be a pipe piece that is molded onto a connection piece of the bowl. There are essentially two types of connections from the connecting curve to the discharge pipe. In one case, the discharge pipe extends horizontally into a wall, and the connecting curve correspondingly has a horizontal outlet end. In the other case, the discharge pipe extends essentially vertically in a structure curve, and the connecting curve correspondingly has an outlet end that extends vertically downward. In both cases, the toilet bowl must be precisely positioned such that the outlet end of the discharge curve projects concentrically into the discharge pipe. Narrow space conditions often impede the assembly process. Moreover, the sight of the point of connection is often unpleasant.
The end of the connection curve must be connected to the end of the discharge pipe permanently and gas-tight. A reliable seal, which, unfortunately, must be produced quickly and simply under difficult assembly conditions, is therefore crucial. An overpressure of up to one bar in the discharge line should not negatively affect the seal.
Conventionally, cap-shaped sealing collars having an opening for receiving the outlet end of the discharge curve have been used to seal the aforementioned connection. During assembly, these collars are positioned on the edge of the discharge pipe. It has been seen in practice, however, that leaks can occur if an overpressure is present in the discharge line, or if the outlet end of the discharge curve is positioned at a diagonal.
It is the object of the invention to produce a connection of the above-described type, which is simple to assemble, yet effects a permanent, tight connection.
In a generic connection, the object is accomplished in that, seen in the radial section, the sealing collar has a basic h shape, and the two downward-projecting regions respectively rest tightly against the outside of one of the ends, and the upward-projecting region rests tightly against the outside of the outlet end of the connecting curve. The upward-projecting region creates a significantly longer guide for the outlet end of the connecting curve and, simultaneously, a larger sealing surface.
A particularly good seal and simple assembly are attained when, according to a modification of the invention, a downward-projecting region of the connection rests tightly against the outside of the outlet end of the connecting curve. This is achieved because the downward-projecting region tapers conically such that, when the outlet end is inserted, this region is radially tensed and rests against the outside of the outlet end under tension. The downward-projecting region forms a sort of funnel, which widens to a cylindrical shape when the outlet end is inserted, and is thereby under considerable tension. After assembly, this region rests under tension against the outside of the outlet end, which assures a good seal, even in the event of an overpressure.
A particularly high overpressure without leaks is possible if, according to a modification of the invention, an annular intermediate space is formed between the region resting against the outside of the outlet end and the inside of the intake end of the discharge pipe, such that, in the event of an overpressure in the pipe, this region is pressed against the outside of the outlet end. An overpressure thus increases the pressing pressure of the lower region against the outlet end, which heightens the sealing effect. It has been seen that the seal is assured with an overpressure of about one bar.
In accordance with a modification of the invention, the stability of the connection is further increased if the region resting against the outside of the intake end of the discharge pipe is pressed against the aforementioned outside by a tension ring located on the outside. A tension ring of this type can be positioned on the outside of the upward-projecting region of the sealing collar. The tension ring or rings produces or produce a highly-stable connection between the sealing collar and the discharge pipe or the discharge curve. Movements or vibrations of the discharge line therefore cannot impair the seal.